A Lover's Spat
by elimaria
Summary: NSFW. After 5 years of marriage, Zuko and Katara get in a fight. During make-up sex, Katara calls out someone else's name.


_**a/n:** Okay, so this is a smut fic that I was supposed to write for Tumblr about a year ago. I didn't write it until now (obviously). I decided to post it here because there aren't enough Zutara smut-fics out in the world. Enjoy! _

"You're always gone," Katara protested. "I never see you! Your children never see you!"

"I know, Katara. But if you haven't noticed, I have a country to run." Zuko retorted.

"I know, Zuko, but there are times when you engulf yourself in your work. Times when your children have needed you." Katara was growing frustrated, "When I've needed you."

"Yeah?" Zuko gave her a glare, "Well this country is more important than anything else."

Katara stood with her mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe what he'd just said. How could he say that? Zuko stared right back at her, also realizing what he had just said. Katara couldn't find the words to answer what Zuko had just told her, instead, she ran out of the room.

"Katara, wait-" Zuko walked after her. "Wait, Katara. I didn't me-"

Katara whipped around, facing him.

"Spirits, Zuko. What did you mean then? Your children aren't important, I'm not important? I thought we were a family for La's sake." Tears were threatening to fall. The Fire Lord and Lady stood in front of each other silently. Katara couldn't take it anymore. She rushed back into their sleeping quarters. She grabbed a bag and started to throw her belongings inside.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Zuko started to feel a panic crawl up his neck, Katara ignored him. "Katara, what are you doing?" He reached out to touch Katara's back as she was bent over grabbing things. She sat up and moved away from his touch, as if it burned her.

"Don't touch me." She glared at him with tears in her eyes, "Don't you dare touch me."

"Katara, I-"

"You what? You _apologize?"_

"Yes, I am tr-" Zuko was cut off.

"I'm leaving. The children are coming with me too. We're going to go to the South Pole to stay with my father and Gran-Gran for awhile."

"Please don't leave, Katara. Oh, Agni, please don't," Zuko pleaded. Katara continued to start packing again, ignoring him. "Katara, can you please just think about this for a moment?"

"No, Zuko." She answered firmly. Zuko could see tears fall on the ground as she was bent over picking things up and stowing them into her bag. She stood up and looked at him with fury in her eyes. "I'm going to pack everything up and the children and I will be leaving at daybreak."

* * *

Katara cried herself to sleep that night. She couldn't feel anything. She was completely numb. Zuko had hurt her in the past, but not like this. She had never felt so useless and unwanted in her entire life. Even when she was still with the Avatar traveling the world with him. Zuko told her he would be there through everything with her if they were to marry. She believed him, but spirits, did it hurt. She felt like she was in the same position as she was in when she was with Aang. Katara knew she couldn't leave Zuko, and Zuko probably knew that she couldn't leave him. It would take some time for her to heal, and she hoped that they could fix things soon.

* * *

Zuko could hear Katara crying. As he lay on the floor he could only think of how stupid he was. How he was a complete moron for saying that the Fire Nation was more important than his children, and his wife. He never knew love like he'd known when he first met Katara. During their days in the war at camp, sharing secret nights together to when they had their wedding. He couldn't stand Katara crying. Zuko started to hear sobbing. He couldn't take it anymore.

Zuko got up from his spot from the ground, moving the silken blankets and pillows to the side. He walked over to Katara's side of the bed and scooped her up. Katara made a surprised yelp as he picked her up. Zuko held her against his chest and walked them over to the other side of the bed. Still holding her, he sat them both down. The bed making a creak beneath their weight.

"Katara, I am so sorry." Zuko whispered into her ear. His soft breath warming her up.

Katara didn't answer.

"Please say something." He felt dread as he thought about the children and Katara leaving him.

"I forgive you." she whispered back. She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. The moonlight casting a shadow across the room, leaving Zuko's alabaster skin a sparkling ivory color. Zuko smiled at her sadly. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

They kissed deeply, Katara deepening the kiss, she ran her hands down Zuko's bare chest. He's so warm, she thought. He always seemed warm to her, in a good way, but always so warm and smooth. Zuko let out a sigh into their kiss. He moved his hands from her cheeks to her hips, gripping them solidly. The way she tasted was amazing, every time they kissed he always tasted how sweet she was.

Katara clutched his shoulders, her fingers digging into them. It would leave a mark in the morning, but she didn't give a care that it would. They continued to kiss, their tongues doing a dance with each other. Waltzing together in one. She straddled Zuko's thighs, smoothing her hands down and up his chest. Feeling the strong muscles beneath ivory skin. All the work spent practicing his bending paid off. She could feel his body warming up more, the heat reaching her skin. She couldn't stop. Katara rained kisses on his jaw, down to his chest. Zuko moaned her name. She loved it when he moaned her name. It was like music to her ears.

"Oh Agni, Katara. I love you." Zuko breathed.

Zuko rolled them over, resting between her thighs. Katara smiled at him. He gave a kiss to her cheek, moving across her face to her neck. Zuko tugged on her robes, hands searching for the knot that held the robe together. He tugged at the knot, trying to free it open. Getting frustrated, he lit a small flame with his index finger and burnt the knot, careful not to burn Katara. Katara rolled her hips into him, grinding herself on top of him. Zuko let out a stifled moan.

Zuko kissed Katara's chest, pulling at her bindings as he kissed his way down her sternum. He unwrapped the bindings as he kissed her, the white, silk cloth unraveling beneath his fingers. It was a glorious sight to see Katara's bare breasts, a small triumph that he had, no man would ever see Katara like he saw her. Zuko rained kisses all over her breasts, moving to each dusky nipple and suckling on it. Katara threw her head back and moaned. Zuko moved his fingers into her mouth, he could feel Katara sucking her tongue on each finger. _Oh Agni, that is hot._

Zuko captured her mouth with another kiss. Katara moved her hands down to the crotch of his pants. Squeezing and stroking. Zuko moaned into her mouth. She dipped her hand into his pants, she clutched his cock in her hand. Her hand not big enough to wrap around his girth. He was hot and heavy in her hand. She started to stroke him slowly. A slow burn. His foreskin feeling like velvet in her hand.

As she stroked him, Zuko moaned into her mouth. He used his hands to flick at her dusky nipples. He leaned down and suckled on her, feeling the soft skin beneath his tongue. Nipping and tugging softly, eliciting moans from Katara. She sped up her speed, jerking him off faster now. Zuko couldn't hold back the string of moans coming out of his mouth. Katara could tell when Zuko was coming close to his end. His moans turning into grunts of pleasure. Katara sped up even faster, she wanted him to come, but he stopped her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it lovingly.

"You don't want the party to end too soon." He murmured into her ear. He slithered down her body, towards her nether region. Kissing a path down her body. Nipping and biting at her skin. Katara moaning at each nip and tug. Zuko used a hand and squeezed a breast in one hand, using the other hand to lift her legs over his shoulders. Her pelvis open to him.

Zuko lifted moved her wrappings from her lower region. Unraveling them as well, and pulling them down. He could smell her feminine scent as soon as he moved her wrappings down. She smelled amazing. A female musk emanating from her sex. Zuko leaned down and kissed her. Katara moaned loudly from above. He stuck his fingers inside of her mouth once more. Trying to silence her moans. She bit at his fingers when he entered her with his tongue. Zuko moaned against her, licking her and sucking at her clit. Alternating between sucking and licking. Katara moaned and groaned in pleasure. He didn't stop. He entered a finger inside of her, pumping slowly. Eventually adding a second finger and pumping a little faster in speed. He could feel her clenching around him. Zuko couldn't wait until he was inside of her. Feeling her come undone around his cock.

He could feel her start to clench around him tighter as he picked up speed. Pumping in and out quickly. He picked up even more speed to get her to her end. Zuko wanted to feel her spasm against his fingers, and hear her moan his name.

Zuko went as fast as he possibly could, hearing her moan louder and louder. He didn't mind her moans anymore, the servants probably did. Their children were far away from their room. They didn't have to worry about the children waking and running into their room, wondering what all the noise was about.

He sucked at her clit, feeling the nub getting harder to his surprise. His fingers still pumping in and out of her. He made a scissoring motion. This was her ultimate demise. Katara yelled out, her walls clenching around his fingers.

"Oh, Aang!" She yelled.

Zuko froze. Did she just-? Did she just yell her ex-lover's name?

He removed his fingers from inside of her and crawled back up to her. She was covered in sweat and panting.

"Did you just-?"

"What?"

"You know what." He replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zuko." She bat her eyelashes at him.

Zuko rolled his eyes. He was officially done for the night.

"I love you, Aang." Katara giggled. Zuko growled.

"I love you too, _Mai_." He quipped.


End file.
